JL Pottah
by HinaMika
Summary: JL Pottah är inte som alla andra. Den natten överlevde han... tyvärr.Detta är första boken i serien JL Pottah, Pojken som bannades
1. Inledning

**Inledning**

Det var en gång, i en stad för inte så länge sedan, där det bodde en man och en kvinna. Kvinnan var lång, smal och vacker, men mannen var som hennes motsatts. Kort, tjock och ful med ett ansikte bara en mor kunde älska. Deras namn var Lily och John Pottah.

Denna natten i Pottahs hem var speciell. De hade adopterat ett barn, för att Lily och John kunde inte få några barn pga… ett litet problem. Barnet döptes till JL.

Men en oväntad släkting kom på besök… Johns bror, LordVåldmört.

* * *

Detta är en Harry Potter fanfic skriven av mig, Hina. Namnen har jag fått hjälp med av alla på #hoggy

Den kommer utspela sig ungefär som i böckerna, fast med roliga nya karaktärer och namn. Vissa är baserade på personer i #hoggy.

Flames är välkomna, dom hjälper mig att grilla en kyckling levande.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Gatubelysningen blinkade till och slocknade. Ett kattslagsmål hördes i närheten. Detta var ännu en vanlig tisdag kväll på Pervert Drive.

En gammal man haltade sig fram till Pervert Drive 4. Hans långa gråa hår släpades bakom honom, och hans flätade skägg nådde ner till hans knän. På håll skulle han ha sett ut som Gud, om det inte vore för hans mörkblå morgonrock.

En svart katt med lysande grå ögon satt på lur bakom en brevlåda. När den gamla mannen gick förbi brevlådan hoppade katten fram och hängde sig i gamlingens skägg.

"Vill-Ärva!" Utbrast den gamla mannen.

Katten släppte taget om gamlingens skägg och gick runt en lycktstolpe. Efter 3:e varvet förvandlades hon till en människa. I ett sexigt rött nattlinne.

"Har Ruben Magriida kommit än med barnet?"

Den gamla mannen svarade inte. Han hade fullt upp att stirra på hennes bröst.

"TIMM!"

Den gamla mannen, Timm, såg upp på kvinnan.

"Han kommer snart. Ungefär, hm… nu"

Just då täcktes de av en stor skugga. Vill-Ärva stirrade upp på föremålet som sjönk snabbt mot dom. En man med ett paraply.

"Iiih!" Skrek Vill-Ärva och hoppade åt sidan. Timm hade inte lika mycket tur.

Marken skakade när mannen landade.

"YAHO!" Brummade mannen. Han var enorm, som en boll. Han såg sig omkring förvirrat. "Vill-Ärva, var är Professor Timm?"

Hon suckade.

"Under dig, Magriida"

Magriida lyfte på ena foten. Som Vill-Ärva hade sagt låg Timm där under, helt platt.

"Professor Timm!" Skrek Magriida med en gäll röst. Han drog upp Timm från marken och blåste upp honom igen via Timms tumme.

"Tack Magriida" sa Timm och borstade bort dammet från sin morgonrock, som om ingenting hade hänt. "Har du hämtat barnet?"

"Vadå?" Magriida såg på Timm med stora ögon.

"Magriida, barnet," sa Vill-Ärva strängt.

"Ah. DET menar ni." Han sträckte fram tygbyltet, som innehöll barnet, till Timm. "Rackarn ville inte sluta skrika, så jag fick honom att somna."

Timm tog emot barnet och drog bort tyget från barnets ansikte. En stor bula syntes bredvid ett konstigt, spiralliknande ärr.

"Magriida, jag sa att du inte fick använda våld" Timm suckade. "Aja, det blir lättare att få det gjort."

Timm limmade fast ett brev i barnets rufsiga hår och sade sedan:

"JL Pottah, vi lämnar dig i dina släktingars vård för nu. Vi hoppas att du får en otrevlig uppväxt och kommer till #hoggy om några år om ännu en EMO." Timm gick fram till hus 4as brevlåda och stoppade i barnet. "Adjö"

Han gick till Vill-Ärva och Magriida och tog fram sin trollstav.

"Helan går, och Halvan åker radiobil, Helan går, tralalalala"

De försvann i ett rött moln, förmodligen till Tre Transor för att dricka Honin-böl tills dom glömde bort JL Pottahs ansikte.

* * *

#hoggy humor. Skriv det i review om ni undrar vad det menas.

Kapitel 1 klart. R&R, så får ni fler kapitel snabbare.

Flames välkomna, jag får grilla min kyckling levande då.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

10år har gått sedan Tobbez Dörrslev hittade barnet i brevlådan. Familjen tog med glädje emot barnet (om man inte räknar med Tobbez), och de har levt i harmoni i dessa 10 år… trodde deras grannar i alla fall.

"JL, FRUKOST!"

JL stängde av sitt gamecube och studsade nerför trappan. Det var en bra dag, Död-Lees födelsedag. Och de skulle åka till djurparken. Det var första gången JL fick åka till djurparken.

När han studsade förbi skrymslet under trappan öppnades dörren till den.

"JL, kan du inte väcka mig på ett trevligare sätt?" sa en sömnig Död-Lee. "Det är faktiskt _min_ födelsedag."

Men JL låtsades inte lyssna. Han studsade glatt vidare till köket och slog sig ner vid matbordet. Död-Lee satte sig på stolen bredvid.

"God morgon JL, Död-Lee" sa Pelargonia. Hon stekte bacon vid spisen. Det var Död-Lees favoritmat. Kanske för att han var väldigt lik en gris.

JL hade växt upp och fått sin "mors" utseende. Smal kropp, elegant ansikte, vackert silkeslent långt rakt brunt hår och charmande gröna ögon.

JLs morbror, Tobbez, satt på andra sidan bordet och läste dagstidningen. JL visste inte om det var hans inbillning eller om dom andra märkte det, men morbror Tobbez var väldigt kylig mot honom. Men hans attityd mot Död-Lee var bättre.

"Mamma, pappa, var är mina presenter?" Död-Lee satt och studsade på stolen. Han var som ett väldigt litet barn på sin födelsedag.

"Du fick inga detta året" sa Tobbez bakom sin dagstidning.

"NOOOOOOO!" Skrek Död-Lee i chock. (Vilken dramadrottning)

"Såja, Döddli-ponken, vi ska till djurparken idag, och Percin ska med" Pelargonia ruffsade till Död-Lees hår med den ena handen. I den andra höll hon en tallrik med bacon.

Död-Lee grymtade och tystnade. Vilken morsgris.

När JL precis hade ätit upp den sista biten på sin smörgås ringde det på dörren.

"ÅH, det är Percin! Död-Lee, kan du gå och öppna dörren?"

Död-Lee gjorde precis som Pelargonia hade frågat och kom snart tillbaka med sin bäste vän Percin i släptåg, en kort mörkhårig kille som alltid hade en elak kommentar åt vad JL än gjorde.

"Dåså" sa Tobbez och vek ihop sin dagstidning. "Nu åker vi till djurparken."

Efter en lång bilresa till djurparken (nästa kvarter) var de _äntligen_ framme.

Efter att de hade betalt för inträde sprang Död-Lee och Percin iväg, och JL stannade kvar vid reptilavdelningen för att slippa sin morbror och moster.

JL gick mellan det olika akvariumen med exotiska djur. Så såg han något som fångades hans blick. En liten grön orm, som JL mindes var en grön mamba, en av världens mest giftiga ormar.

"PERCIN! SE PÅ DEN HÄR ORMEN! DEN ÄR GRÖN!"

JL ryste till. Det var Död-Lees förfärliga röst, som kunde döda en fågel om han skrek tillräckligt högt.

Död-Lee och Percin stog snart med näsorna tryckta mot glasväggen som hindrade ormarna från att rymma.

"Gör så att den rör på sig!"

Percin bultade mot glaset, men ormen rörde sig inte.

"Rör på dig!"

Både Död-Lee och Percin bultade nu på glaset. JL tyckte synd om ormen, som fick stå ut med detta åtminstone varje dag. Det fanns ju fler idioter mer än Död-Lee och Percin.

Ormen blinkade åt JL.

'Den blinkade åt mig! Hur vågar den blinka åt MIG, den mäktiga JL.'

Plötsligt hände något oväntat. Glasrutan försvann, och Död-Lee och Percin, som hade lutat sig mot den, låg nu i vattnet inne i ormens hem.

Ormen snirklade sig snabbt iväg ut ur sitt fängelse och mot JL.

"Maaasssssteeeeerrr" väste den och slingrade sig innanför hans kläder.

"Eeeew" JL ryste. Vem skulle inte, en kall orm slingrar sig uppför benet, som dessutom är en av världens giftigaste ormar.

"MAAAAMMAAAA!" Död-Lees gälla röst sprängde nästan JLs trumhinnor. Stackars Percin, han satt bredvid Död-Lee när han skrek.

Säkerhetsvakter började svärma in från höger och vänster. JL fattade ett smart beslut och sprang iväg åt korridoren bakom honom. En kvinnlig röst ropade ut i högtalarna:

"Grön mamba till receptionen. Grön mamba till receptionen. Din mamma väntar dig där."

Ormen slingrade sig snabbt ur JLs kläder och tog snabbaste vägen mot receptionen.

"Mamma, här kommer jag!"

JL stirrade på ormen som slingrade sig bort. Inom kort var Pelargonia och Tobbez där och hämtade Död-Lee och Percin. En kall blick mot JL, och de gick iväg mot utgången med JL i släptåg.

'Hoppas att imorgon blir en bättre dag…' tänkte JL när de gick in i bilen.

En uggla betraktade familjen från en mur. När bilen körde iväg bredde den ut sina vingar och följde efter den. Ett brev dinglade i dess näbb.

* * *

Ännu ett kapitel klart!

Jag gjorde ett litet fel i förra kapitlet, det ska vara Buggwarts och inte #hoggy. Så går det när man läser manga istället för att vara med och bestämma namn...

Hoppas att ni förstår vilka personer som är vilka. Skriv annars om ni inte vet och jag lägger upp en sida med alla karaktärer.

JL Pottah updateras förhoppningvis 1 gång varje vecka. Skolan har börjat, och jag ska försöka höja mina betyg... vilket är svårt för mig. Jag har tid att skriva varje helg, så ett nytt kapitel borde komma varje söndag.

Gör så att jag vill skriva mer, klicka på review! Ni behöver inte skriva något speciellt, skriv tex "" så att jag vet att någon läser.

Nyan // Hina


	4. Kapitel 3

* * *

Kapitel 3

En vecka efter Död-Lees födelsedag väcktes JL av Pelargonias skrik. Sömnig satte han sig upp och gned sömnen ur ögonen. Han såg sig omkring i rummet efter burken med kontaktlinser. Han såg knappt något, men han lyckades få syn på burken (A/N: fråga mig inte hur).

Efter det att han lyckats få linserna på plats och klätt på sig sprang han nerför trappan. Svart rök steg ut från köket. Detta gjorde JL ganska glad. Han var nämligen den enda som kunde laga mat utan att bränna sönder eller spränga maten i luften.

När han väl hade tagit på sig en gasmask steg han in i köket. Pelargonia låg på golvet avsvimmad, och Tobbez läste lugnt tidningen vid köksbordet. I stekpannan låg ett knäckt ägg, eller det hade varit ett innan det brändes sönder. Mitt i den förkolnade högen satt ett litet brev.

JL ryckte loss brevet och läste namnet på brevet.

**JL Pottah**

**Största Rummet**

**Pervert Drive 4**

**Little Sing-Song**

"AH! Ett brev till mig!"

JL slet upp brevet och började läsa.

"Du har blivit accepterad in i Buggwarts skola för psykfall och häxkonst. Vi önskar att bla-bla… tar Buggwartskexen från Polisong halvtio klockan 13:37 den 1 september… biljett hittar du i detta brev…"

JL var mer än lycklig. Han var överlycklig. För just denna dag… var det 31 augusti. Han hittade biljetten i bottnen av brevet.

"Ett paket med alla saker du måste ha med skickas inom kort till dig."

Ett bangande på dörren hördes. Pelargonia reste sig upp som en robot från golvet.

"Ett ögonblick!" Pelargonia studsade bort till dörren och öppnade. Ännu en gång skrek hon och sedan svimmade.

"Oj, känns det verkligen **så **mycket att jag inte har duschat på denna månaden?" JL kände igen den brummande rösten, men han mindes inte vart han hade hört den. Han gick ut ur köket och stirrade på personen som stod i dörröppningen.

En enorm man, säkert 3 meter lång och samma mått runt midjan, om inte mer, stod där med ett stort paket som såg mindre ut än det var. Mannens skägg var svart och burrigt, och hans hår var i afro-stil. JL kunde knappt hålla inne skrattet.

"JL, länge sedan sist, du var bara barnet då, så jag tror inte att du minns mig…" han pratade vidare så för någon minut innan han kom till sak. "Här har du paket med alla saker, och här har du din uggla, vi möts på Buggwarts."

Han kastade paketet på JL och sedan en bur med en svart uggla i på hans huvud. Sedan stängde han dörren och försvann nerför gatan.

När JL äntligen krupit fram under paketet sa an med en suck:

"Konstig typ"

* * *

Efter lång väntan har Hina kommit tillbaka från PRAO och återhämtat sig mentalt. Och börjat bli aktiv. Och börjat jobba.

TACK FÖR REVIEWS och ni som inte gör det är ändå välkommna. Men jag vill veta att någon läser, så snälla R&R! Det är inte för min egen skull som jag skriver detta, det är för alla andra.

Och nu ska jag skriva kapitel 4. Det går snabbt till Buggwarts, hoppar över dom onödiga delarna :)


	5. Tar en paus från skrivandet

Förlåt att jag inte har skrivit något på några månader...

Först skulle jag skriva, så kraschade datorn.. så fick jag låna en annan dator, men så kom jag på att jag inte hade namnen på karaktärerna längre!

Sen kraschade även den datorn.. och nu har jag en ny igen. Så om det finns någon där ute som har de omgjorda namnen, skicka gärna namnen till min mail! Annars får jag skriva om namnen…

Annars skulle jag säga att jag har lite tid nu på sommarlovet. Har väl 3 dagar fria på denna månad, sen i juli knappt några, samma med augusti… Bättre att jag låter er veta att det **kanske** kommer ett kapitel i sommar.

Hoppas att ni inte tappar intresset för berättelsen ändå!

- Hina


End file.
